


Skater Boy

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ricky Bowen, M/M, Skateboarding, also ricky tries to be the ultimate wingman, ricky tries to teach carlos how to skateboard, that goes as well as you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ricky teaches Carlos how to skateboard.It goes as you'd expect.
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Ricky Bowen & Carlos (HSM The: Series), Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Skater Boy

"I'm gonna teach you how to skateboard." 

Carlos and Ricky were in the dance hall after going through another run through of the dances Ricky had to perform. Over the course of the months of the musical Carlos and Ricky had become fast friends despite their different interests.

Ricky had been really grateful to Carlos since he knew he would have probably quit without his help.

Now Ricky wanted to repay him, in the only way he knew how.

Carlos looked from his phone at Ricky in what seemed to be almost disgust.

"You what me to do what?" Carlos paused. "What do you take me for? A mad man?"

"Come on Carlos! It'll be fun!" Ricky pleaded taking Carlos's hands into his, "Sure it'll be a little hard at first but once you get the hang of it i'm sure you'll be amazing at it!" 

Carlos shook his hands out of Ricky's grasped. "Why do you want me learn anyway." Carlos asked setting his phone down beside him.

Ricky sat down beside him. "Well you've taken so much time helping me learning all of the steps to the dance, so now I just want to pay you back." A smile creeped upon Ricky's face. "Plus I heard Seb thinks skateboarding is really cool." Carlos face flushed up at the mention of Seb. 

"He did?" Ricky nodded which made Carlos even happier. "Fine i'll do it!" 

Ricky lightly punched Carlos's shoulder. "That's the spirit!" Ricky hopped down off the block. "We'll start tomorrow after school." Ricky started to leave but he turned back to wave. "Bye Carlos see you tomorrow!"

Carlos could do this, he just needed some supplies before he started.

-

"Dude what the hell are you wearing." Ricky looked up from the bench to see Carlos decked out in a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads and he had two pillows tied onto him. 

"My gear, what you expect my to crash and ruin this." Carlos said pointing to his face.

Ricky stood up from the bench hands held on his hips. "Who even tied those onto you."

Carlos head hung low. "It was Gina, she said she wanted to watch and I told her to save herself the trouble though."

"Let me guess she's be lurking around her at some point." Ricky replied as he walked over and untied the pillow off of Carlos's body. He took another look over his shoulder "You won't need these, trust me."

"When has trusting you ever worked in my favor?" Carlos deadpanned. 

"Okay true, but." Ricky tossed the pillows aside to the bench. "You're gonna be fine, I'm just teaching you the basics for now." Ricky set the board down on the ground in front of Carlos.

"Ricky I swear i'm gonna die if you put me on that board." Carlos stared down at the board his palms sweating. 

"You're gonna be fine Carlos, just take my hands and I'll be here." Carlos nodded grabbing his hands."Alright you're gonna put both feet on the board." Carlos held tightly onto Ricky's hands as he stepped on trying to get his balance. "Good, now you're gonna put your left foot on the back of the board, and you're gonna use your right foot to push yourself forward."

Carlos let go of Ricky's hands. "I think I can do this." Ricky nodded and Carlos adjusted his helmet. Carlos pushed forward and was able to get going at a fairly decent speed. As he continued down the path, neither Carlos nor Ricky had realized that there had been a slow but ever present decrease that was leading down hill. "Ricky! I'm doing it!" Carlos yelled back at him. 

"Carlos!" Ricky cupped his mouth so he could yell louder. "You can stop now!" As Ricky started to run closer he noticed the decline and that this wasn't gonna ended well in the slightest.

Ricky picked up his running speed trying to catch up but he was to match for the force that was gravity.

"Ricky! I can't stop it!" Carlos yelled back. "I'm gonna crash!" 

As all things go it seemed the universe had been listening, surprisingly it wasn't a Stop sign that caused a crash. It was a small rock that had got caught in the wheel causing the board to stop and send Carlos seamlessly flying off the board and crashing down to the pavement.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Ricky winced as he saw the blood on Carlos's face.

-

Ricky came back a couple minutes later with a ice bag and a bag of Mini White Chocolate Reeses. "Here you go." Ricky passed the items over to Carlos as he sat down beside him, Carlos heard the sound of Ricky receiving a text, he quickly checked it before throwing it back into his pocket.

"Thanks. Who texted you, was it EJ again?" Carlos asked before he cringed in pain as he applied the ice bag to his cut on his lip.

"It's not important." Ricky shrugged it off.

"Maybe lets not do this again any time soon." Carlos suggested.

"Agreed, but hey in my defence this isn't the first time i've given someone an accidental injury, though this one is only slightly my fault." Ricky said popping a Reese's into his mouth.

"Yeah but lucky for you, you ended up dating the guy you gave a split lip. I still don't know how you pulled that off." Carlos replied putting the bag of ice back onto his lip. "I'll be honest with you I don't know either." Ricky replied causing them both to laugh.

"I can barely talk to Seb without messing up my sentences, I don't know how I'm ever gonna ask him out on a date." Carlos sighed.

"Hey you'll figure it out." 

As Ricky and Carlos sat on the bench Carlos noticed someone out of the corner of his eye running towards them. Carlos wiped down his glasses and finally was able to see that it Seb.

"Oh my god Carlos what happened?" Seb asked when he was able to see Carlos's face. 

"I fell off a skateboard." Carlos said pointing at the board on the pavement.

"Dude that sucks." Seb fiddled the hem of his jacket. "I was actually headed to ColdStone right now, you wanna come with?" Seb asked. 

Carlos looked over to Ricky who just had a smile on his face. Ricky leaned over and whispered. "Go get your man." 

Carlos smiled back at Ricky then to Seb. "Yeah sure Seb, I'll come." Carlos said ditching the ice bag beside Ricky and walked off with Seb.

Carlos made a mental note that he's going to have to repay Ricky again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up my twitter for more hsmtmts stuff! @sapphicsnini


End file.
